How Do I Look
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Kitty is having trouble getting ready for her first dance, so Rogue steps in to help. *Super short one-shot*


**A/N -** After watching 11 episodes of X-Men Evolution back to back I am officially obsessed with the Ritty (rouge/kitty) friendship!

* * *

"Ugh, I don't know what to do with my hair! The dance is tonight and I'm gonna look like a freak!" Kitty complained as she sat in front of the vanity brushing her dark locks. Rogue rolled her eyes at the young girl and continued to read her book. After the past few months of sharing a room, Rogue was used to Kitty complaining about her hair and clothes, so it didn't faze her anymore. After a few minutes of changing her hairstyle, Rogue heard a bang and looked over to see Kitty's head on the vanity. "It's hopeless, I'm gonna look like a freak!"

"More then you already do?" Rogue laughed putting down her book. She stood up with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes before going over to the distressed teen. "Here let me help you" Rogue smiled as she started brushing Kitty's hair.

"Thanks Ro" Kitty smiled, slightly shocked, lifting her head up. It was obvious to everyone that despite sharing a room, the two girls weren't that close. They merely kept to their side and didn't bother each other because, well that's how it was at since the first day Rouge came to the institute. The fact they they weren't best friends didn't bother either girl, they knew they had a different kind of bond, one they weren't sure of just yet.

"What do you think? Is it too much?" Rogue asked Kitty, resting her hands on her hips as Kitty looked at her refection. Rogue had managed to take Kitty's hair and put it in two high pigtails with a single braid going through each.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" Kitty cheered, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Rogue. Rogue tensed at the contact and Kitty quickly let go, keeping her hands on the teens shoulders. "Hey you mind helping me pick out an outfit?" Kitty asked running to their shared closet. Rogue rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Rogue laughed as she sat down on her bed, her back against the headboard. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Kitty trying on every item of clothing on her side of the closet. Rogue started getting so bored she opened her book back up and muttered 'ya' and 'no' whenever Kitty asked her advice on an outfit.

"Oh my god, this is totally cute! Don't you think so!" Rogue rolled her eyes and looked up from her book to see Kitty wearing a red turtle neck sweater with black leggings and black boots.

"Hey that's my dress!" Rogue said shooting up from the bed, her book falling to the floor.

"I know, doesn't it look so cute!" Kitty said as she posed in front of the mirror.

"Of course I think it's cute, I bought it!" Rogue said angrily. "Now take it off! That's mine." She told the girl, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on Rogue, let me borrow the dress just this once" Kitty begged, clasping her hands in front of her and making a puppy dog face. It was then that Rogue realized what their relationship really was. They weren't enemies, roommates or even friends, in that moment, Rogue realized that Kitty was like a little sister. The way she was always so bubbly and jumping around all happy and giggly was annoying to Rogue, but wasn't that what little sisters were? With a smile and a roll of her eyes the teen uncrossed her arms and gave a small chuckle.

"Fine, you can wear it" Rogue smiled. Kitty hugged Rogue tightly with a bright smile.

"Oh my god you are the best Ro!" Kitty beamed. She let go of the older girl and quickly turned on her radio and started dancing around her room as she put on earnings and makeup. Rogue, back to reading on her bed, just rolled her eyes at the girl dancing joyfully around their shared space.

"Hey you sure you don't wanna come?" Kitty asked as she grabbed her bag a few minutes later and stood in the doorway of the room.

"Yea I'm sure, I don't do well in confined spaces with a lot of people" She shrugged. Although she wanted to go, she knew if she did it would only cause trouble. "I want to hear all the details when you get back though" She smiled.

"Yea sure, see you later" Kitty smiled running out the door.

"Have fun!" She called out. She stood up and looked out the window only to see Kitty running toward Scotts car, jumping in with excitement. "Sisters" Rogue laughed rolling her eyes, as she clasped on her bed, opening her book.

* * *

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!**

**~ Forever&amp;Always,**

_**Kimmie**_


End file.
